Miss Secretary
by Opera House
Summary: Being thrown out from her home ny her own parents, Mikan Sakura lived through it for 6 years. Now, she come across a job that will change the way she lives her life. Showbiz, clan secrets and love revolve in this story of betrayal and bitter truth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Miss Secretary**_

**Disclaimer**: I only owned GA in my Dreamland but in reality I never really did. So in reality, Higuchi Tachibana owned GA. But in Dreamland, I own GA. *dreamy eyes with drool*

**Opera House**: Hey folks! It my first ever story and this is the first ever chapter. Please read it and please review! *crosses finger* And, I am a beginner in this profession. *bows lowly*

_Daddy's shoulders are no longer  
the highest place on Earth;  
I don't know how to feel, except  
I know what it's like to hurt.  
I'm sorry I'm hollering but  
I'd do anything for that one-last-dollar  
even if I don't know it yet.  
I'm not afraid to scream now,  
Especially when I wonder how;  
Why did I grow up?_**Chapter One**

"_Fine! I'll leave!" A 15-year old brunette shouted from the flight of stairs. "And I'll never come back! Ever! And I don't have a family starting now!" She was packing her things up with tears flowing from her hazel eyes. _

_Her own parents are throwing her out, at the tender age of fifteen._

"_Yes! We are no family of yours! You're just a brat in our den! Now get out of here and stink outside!" Her mother announced as she was calmly drinking her morning tea._

"_Leave in fifteen minutes or else you're dead." Her father said dangerously while reading his morning paper._

_Yes, it was morning._

_It was New Year and at the same time it was Mikan Sakura's 15__th__ birthday._

_But this has to be her worst nightmare, her worst birthday._

"_Don't worry. I'll leave this hell in a minute."She said in gritted teeth. She tried to suppress her tears but failed miserably. They just kept on flowing. _

_Click_

_She was finished packing up, all her belongings, and all the things she have. Not one single possession she left in her room._

_Mikan stood up and faced her oh-so-caring parents and said, "I'm leaving." With her luggage beside her._

"_Go on and never ever comeback." Her father said, reading his morning paper and sipping his tea._

_Hiccup_

"_We are so glad that for fifteen long, exhausting years we were able to get rid of you. Shoo now!" Her mother said, gesturing that she should go out now and eyed her as if she is a disgusting being._

_Hiccup_

_She hurriedly ran outside. Passing by a young boy whose age is nine and who was playing sand._

"_Sister, where are you going?" Her little brother asked, placing his plastic shovel down and ran towards her tear-stained sister, "You are carrying a lot. You need help?" he smiled ever-so-purely as his hands reached for her bag._

_And then again, tears kept on rolling down. She ran, leaving her little brother bewildered._

_She ran and never even said her goodbyes to her little brother and family._

_She ran and never looked back._

_She ran and promised to herself that she'll never ever comeback._

****Present Time****

"Gah!" A twenty-year old brunette woke up from her frightening dream. She was panting so hard, sweating a lot and her pulse is drumming in her ears. She looked at the time and it says: 12:05 a.m.

She smiled and said to herself, "Happy Birthday to me, Mikan Sakura."

At that moment, fireworks descend in the sky and cheers from the people outside.

At that moment, she is twenty-one years old.

****6:30 in the morning, January 01, 2011****

Her condo was simple. A balcony, a twin-sized bed, a fully equipped living room and kitchen. It was enough for one person and she is living on her own. Yet, it was only the **home **she could afford. She thought it was better rather than having nothing at all.

Mikan Sakura has been living on her own ever since she was 15 years old. She finished studying because of her grandparents in U.S. She got a job because of her best friend, Hotaru Imai, who got her in a fancy restaurant named 'Cossette' as a waitress and a cook. She is paid well and uses her salary to pay her condo unit, whose condo's owner name is Hotaru Imai.

Note: It was one of Hotaru Imai's low class condo units. Such a **best friend** she is.

It was her birthday.

Ever since she separated (or kicked out from her home by her own parents), she is always celebrating her birthday on her own. Not even her best friend about her birthday; no one knew when her birthday is. It is almost that her birthday holds no significant meaning.

New Year's Day was as the same date as her birthday.

Instead of having fun (just like what normal people does during this special holiday), she always remembered that faithful day when her own parents disowned her. She always asked _why?_ Why her parents did that, she has been a good girl, a straight A student, top of the class, the class representative. She has been a kind, understanding daughter. Every parent wants her as a daughter, she thought.

By just remembering that, tears flowed out her eyes. She was getting ready to meet Hotaru because she told her on the phone that she will be recruiting Mikan for a job, a job that only she can do.

Mikan gave Hotaru a go signal, even though she didn't know what the job is, as long as the pay is good, she'll accept it.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes, straightened up, "Forget the past and move on!" then slapped her face slightly. "Just think about happy thoughts that will happen today." She smiled.

She locked the door and placed her key on her blue sling bag. And walked towards Cossette with her skinny jeans and fitting violet top with flats.

Not knowing, that the unknown job will change everything she has worked hard for the past years.

**End of Chapter One**

_We need to learn from our mistakes  
Not make all the new ones  
Please for God's sakes  
Before the youth of the nation runs_

Away from all the problems  
We now, in present, face  
Beat the evil before it blossoms  
We don't know the answers we chase

**Opera House**: So, there you have it! *heart thumping so badly* Tell me what you think, what you feel, and its okay to criticize because hard critiques are needed in the society to perfect imperfections! *heart thumping hardly again*

( I changed something. Specifically the date. I just noticed it now. )


	2. Chapter 2

_**Miss Secretary**_

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I only own GA in my Dreamland. Higuchi Tachibana owns it in the reality.

**Opera House**: YAY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Messages for**:

_Melyss_: I hope you'll love it more!

_Crimson-Midnight-Moon_: You'll love it more when it gets to the main part. Thanks for the encouragement. *winks*

_Cj-the-greatest_: okay, okay. Here is the update!

_Suikahime_: *grins widely*

_Claerin_: Things will get even more interesting when she meets her boss.

_VintageRose503_: Thanks! And it's not a song, it's a poem. *smiles*

_Nixiestix97_: people do get mistakes, (what are my mistakes? *curious mode*)

_YesThatsme_: You'll even feel sorrier for her.

_Amulet Crimson_: thanks a lot for liking!

**Chapter Two**

*****A December 30, 2010 Flashback*****

_Fists are banged in the office table of the Alice Productions' Head Manager for Talents._

"_What the hell are you thinking?" a lad in his 20's said in gritted teeth. "Hiring me a goddamn secretary without my freaking decision? Who do you think you are?"_

_The old man in his 30's sighed and said, "I am your talent manager, Natsume Hyuuga. So, shut your pain-in-the-ass mouth or else I'll make your contract in this talent agency null and void."_

_The lad with raven hair and flaring crimson eyes sat and groaned._

"_Are we cool now?" _

_The lad gave out a forced nod, crossing his around his chest._

"_We thought that if you have a secretary, you'll be less pummeled by girls. Why? Because this year, you'll be very busy for your upcoming 21__st__ birthday."_

_Natsume snorted and said, "What's the fuss about a birthday?"_

"_Your debut."_

"_That sounds gay. Girls are doing debut, not guys."_

"_Look, not just you are a super model; you are also businessman in training. Protecting you means a lot."_

"_Tch. As if I am really going to succeed my father. That old man doesn't trust me."_

"_Okay, I don't want to hear about your personal issues. Back to the topic, guys also have debuts. Since you are famous and in-demand by fans, we find it appropriate __to give you one__."_

"_I have my manager, my staff, why do I need an extra load in the presence of that secretary?"_

"_Your secretary will be the one managing your time table for this year. No worries, this is only for temporary measures since you'll be having a busy year ahead of you. And so is your secretary, it is also temporary."_

_Natsume grunted, "Fine. Just make sure it's temporary, Mr. C."_

*****End of Flashback*****

Driving his black Lamborghini Murcielago, Natsume Hyuuga is on his way to Cossette where his manager, Ruka Nogi, told him to meet there. He will be meeting his temporary secretary (for temporary measures).

_He wants me to meet him there 'cause his blackmailer of a girlfriend partially owned that shop._

Hotaru Imai is one of his staff. She is the Finance manager. All of his profits and belongings are in the hands of the money-devil. She is rich but she works. A witch in disguise she is.

He is on the road when he saw a girl in trouble in the morning streets. The girl was immobilized because of a scary looking man, who wear ragged clothes and deranged look, blocking her way and is on the verge of crying and is fidgeting.

He's fighting his conscience whether to help or not. _She might be a fan girl._

Help?

Or not?

Help?

He stirred his wheel towards the girl; he wore his Aviator shades; pulled up his hoods and opened the car door.

"You punk! Stay out! This chick is mine." A man, a drug user, announced. "You may be rich and cool, but this chick is mine. So, stay out. I said stay out! Why aren't you staying out? You know what punk, I said stay out. Punk, this is mine. Stay out okay? Yeah, yeah, you are rich and cool."

_This man is talking around the bush!_

"Yeah, and I am staying out. But with this girl." Natsume announced as he pulled the girl to his sports car, opened the door for her and placed the seatbelt on, for her. He turned to the man who was sitting in the sidewalks and kept on saying the words, 'punk', 'stay out', rich and cool', 'chick is mine' and some intangible words that Natsume couldn't hear.

He rolled his eyes on the man and left him for good.

He entered the driver's seat and saw the girl flexing her knuckles. He started the engine and sped off.

"Are you hurt?" Natsume asked. Not removing his cover, _she might be a damn fan girl of mine._

"No." The girl said in gritted teeth.

"…"

"You shouldn't have helped me, you know."

Natsume was astounded. He wasn't expecting this. She is a girl. A girl with auburn hair and in low pigtails. A girl with hazel shaped eyes with the most innocent chocolate orbs he has ever seen. A girl in a blue fitting top and jeans. A damn girl. That is the thought that Natsume kept on registering on his mind. _Anyone would want their knight in shining armor, which is as handsome as I do. _

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'you shouldn't have helped me', got that?"

Now he hates the guts of this girl. Is she lesbian? How he wished for the time to turn back and to never save this ungrateful girl. _How ungrateful can she be?_

"You know, if only you saw the look in your face when you are with that man, even the dogs would come at you, whimpering." He retorted, feeling agitated.

"Have you ever heard of the word acting?"

"Acting? What does acting have to do with it?"

"Acting vulnerable can also lead to the vulnerability of your opponent. And then, BAM! You'll strike him. End of struggle, victory is claimed." The girl looked at him with a gleam in her eyes as she clasps both of her hands.

Natsume was stunned, not taking his gaze into the road he said, "You watch cartoons? Ben10? Sorry. I can't relate. I never watched it before. Just the trailer." He then chuckled. _How amusing can this get?_

"I don't watch cartoons, jerk. I have experience in fighting." She said as she raised both of her fists in the air.

Annoyed and frustrated because he's late with his meeting and surely Imai will fire on her Baka Gun at him. He shivered at the mere thought, "Let's cut the crap. Where are you headed?" he changed the topic. Hotaru Imai has no patience. He better hurry, or he will taste the pain of the Baka Gun.

"Cossette. Just downtown, near the Red Studio and -"

"I know where Cossette is. Just shut up will you? And we have the same destination, pigtails."

"Jerk."

"Pigtails."

"Jerk!"

"Whatever."

"Grr."

Silence. . .

Silence. . .

Silence. . .

The engine stopped and Natsume said, "Get out."

Cossette is surrounded with many high-class establishments such as the world-renowned studio, the Red Studio. Owned by Madame Red, the Century's Fashion Queen. Also, Canterbury Chocolate House, where tasty, exquisite and rare chocolates reside. And a lot more establishments, high-class ones can only be seen in the Light Downtown or commonly called the Rich Downtown.

"No worries, I will. And by the way, thanks." The girl hurriedly went out and ran to the café door.

He got out of the car and semi-yelled, "Yo! Pigtails! Wait up!"

She stopped just inches away from the door and replied, "Hurry up, jerk. I don't want to feel the wrath of my best friend."

He stood near her, "Who are you meeting?" _there is someone like Hotaru? A barbaric one too? _He opened the door for them to enter. Bell chimes can be heard.

"Well –"

"Baka."

"Natsume!"

Both of their heads turned to the voices, it was the girl who took the action and said, "Hotaru!" at the same time, she attempted to hug her best friend.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ever a meanie pie?" the girl rubbed her sore forehead.

"Ruka. You know pigtails?" Natsume asked as he sat down near his manager. Removing his hood and shades in the process.

"Jerk. It's not pigtails. It's Mikan. Mikan Sakura." She said while taking a seat next to her best friend which is adjacent to Natsume's seat, staring at him intently.

"Do you know who I am?" Natsume asked as he flipped his hair backwards.

"Yeah, I do. You're a one heck of a jerk." She answered.

Natsume choked on his spit and furrowed his brows at her, _who in the world would not know the Great Natsume Hyuuga? Ah. This girl is just like the others, devising plans to get my attention._

"Nice one, pigtails. Nice plan of getting my attention. I must congratulate you that plan worked."

She gave him a confused look. She turned to Hotaru and asked, "Hotaru, who is this person?" she turned to Natsume and said, "And as for you, jerk, I have a name. Mikan. M-I-K-A-N!" and at the same time smiled, which he found insulting.

For the first time, he was flabbergasted. How he wished he can kill and make life a living hell for this heck of a pigtails right now.

"Yeah right, pigtails." He smirked.

"Jerk!"

"Okay, okay. Will both of you calm down?" Ruka intervened. "Please?"

The two bantering persons stopped.

Silence.

Silence.

"Ah – Let's get to business now?" Ruka said. He eyed Hotaru as if saying help-me-with-this.

Hotaru sighed, "It seems you meet each other." Hotaru said while drinking her tea, "So there's no need for introductions." She then stared at Ruka, saying end-this-one-now-or-else-I'll-fire-you-with-my-baka-gun. Ruka laughed nervously.

"Natsume, meet your secretary, Mikan Sakura. Mikan, meet your new boss, Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka beamed.

Mikan Sakura's eyes bulged. Natsume Hyuuga smirked.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Opera House**: Yay! I finished it just before the upcoming major-major tests. I won't be able to touch, to hold, and to smell the computer. Bottom-line: that means no computer for next week. ~^ you know, this maybe a poor quality since I didn't check the grammar and stuff. T.T

Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Miss Secretary**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GA. And never will own GA.

_Claerine_: It will be a major disaster!

_Crimson-Midnight-Moon_: ^^ I like snobs. (Don't know what's wrong with me)

_Suikahime_: Here's more!

_cj-the-greatest_: Yay! I don't like blushing either!

_Melyss: _Yep. I agree. It's going to be hard for her starting in this chapter.

_Amulet Crimson_: Good question! You'll know in the later chapters.

_PaRaDiSe iN RaRo_: Thanks!

_Maria-Reynne_: ^^ here's the update.

_CrimsonxHazel_: Thanks! Stay tuned okay?

_butterfly-fly-fly: _don't worry, I wont leave this story unfinished. But I have to apologize because it will take me a lot of time to finish this and to update.

_To everyone_: I'm really sorry for just updating now. Why? Blame school.

**Chapter 3: ****January**

It's been a week since Mikan knew she is going to be the "temporary secretary" of the notorious hunk named Natsume Hyuuga. Still, she's been not called for duty so she's been in Cossette even though she resigned from being a waitress to be that jerk's personal maid as she call it.

"MIkan, I am really going to miss you." Ofelia, the head cook, sniffed and used her hat to wipe her tears.

"Same here, Ms. Ofelia." MIkan smiled as she rinsed the plates.

"You're not the only one who's going to miss her. So don't act as if we are not around. Right, Jun?" Fred, The Butcher as they call him, muttered as he expertly swayed his knife and sliced cabbages into even pieces.

"Certainly, Freddy." Jun, who became Fred's apprentice and close buddy for 5 years, answered.

"MIKAAN! IS IT TRUE? IS IT TRUE? YOU"RE RESIGNING?" Lily, a co-waitress, wailed loudly as she hugged Mikan.

"Yes, Lily." Lily wailed even more.

"Stop that, Lily. You'll disturb the costumers." A dark haired guy with black orbs reprimanded. "It will all be your fault if they won't ever come back again."

"Mou, you're so mean!"

Shiki chuckled. Mikan can't help but look at her guy best friend. Shiki Akatugawa had been her companion and brother ever since she moved to Tokyo. Others even thought they will end up together, till death do us part, but what Shiki saw in her is just like a little sister and nothing more. And that greatly hurt her because Shiki is her first love and will always be.

"But, Mi-chii, are you really transferring to another job? Whatever for?" Shiki asked as he placed the silver tray in the counter and took out some menu book.

"Well, Shiki-nii-san, I have been recruited by Hotaru to be a temporary secretary for a known personality."

"And who is your employer?"

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"EH? THE NATSUME HYUUGA?" Lily shrieked.

"Yep. The Natsume Hyuuga."

"Natusme Hyuuga. The only son of Shuuichiro Hyuuga, the richest man in Asia and the only heir. Natusme-sama is hailed as The Hottest Bachelor for 4 years in a row. Also, he's in demand in magazines. A single photo of him taken costs approximately a million yen, how cool is that. Lastly, all young and old actresses in showbiz fall on their feet to have him as their leading man!"

"Wow, Lily, you seem to know a lot about this actor." Ofelia said.

"I'm his biggest fan! I'm totally his number one fan!"

"Honestly, Mi-chii, you're going to work 24/7 under this guy which is more hectic than here in Cossette." Shiki said.

"I can manage, Shiki-nii-san. Don't worry."

"Since it is a hectic job you're in and you don't have time to cook, you can always come by here. You're like a family to us, Mikan." Ofelia said with teary eyes.

"Yeah, MIkan. You can always come by. Jun and I will prepare you a super bento! Right, Jun?" Fred nudged Jun.

"Yeah. You can." Jun boringly said.

" I can always give you a ride. Don't hesitate, okay?" Shiki offered.

"You can always get new updates from me about Natsume-sama. Since, I am practically his almost-stalker fan!" Lily grins widely.

Mikan flashed a big smile and said,

"Everyone, thank you very much!"

* * *

"It's 10 in the morning Natsume. Hurry up and wake up." Ruka asked his sleeping best friend.

No answer.

Ruka sighed and nudged Natsume for the nth time to wake the lad up. It's 10 o'clock in the morning and he's been sleeping like dead ever since 8 in the evening yesterday.

"What the hell do you want, Ruka?" Natsume groaned and turned to face his irritating of a best friend.

"Your staff and so does the Talent Head had been noticing your absence and all I kept on doing is deny and deny and deny. It's quite tiring you know. Especially Hotaru isn't backing me up."

"Then don't deny."

"What? I'm going to tell them that you have been locking yourself in your room because of a girl you didn't impress?"

"Hell, Ruka, I didn't even—"

"Look Natsume, there's no need for you to deny in front of me. You did try to impress the girl."

"What made you think that I intended to impress pigtails?"

"The flipping of you hair. The teasing. The nicknames. I mean, you always do this to get a woman's attention."

"Getting her attention is different in spelling and pronunciation from trying to impress her Ruka."

"Don't they mean the same?"

"Go to hell, Ruka. And bring your girl friend on your way." He threw a pillow to added in a low whisper, "Your girlfriend is a bad influence."

Ruka caught the pillow before it hit his face. "Look, you have been ditching photo shoots, plainly cancelling press conferences, and calmly disregarding you're roles in that movie with Koizumi."

"So?"

"So, your mood got bitter and unexplainable because of that girl? I mean, how stupid can you get? You have been jeopardizing the name of the Talent Management, the name of Luna Koizumi who just started to be an actress last December, and your name Natsume Hyuuga."

"The hell I care."

"You're emotionless, yes, but don't bring downfall to others by being stupid. As your best friend, I would allow you to sleep. But as your Talent Manager, I say 'Get your lazy ass moving!' " Ruka exclaimed.

"Tch. The Imai-disease is on you. No doubt abou it."

"Now, Natsume." Ruka said in gritted teeth.

"Okay, Mr. I-got-the-Imai-disease." Natsume ruffled his hair and headed towards the bathroom.

"And you have to meet Mikan Sakura in Sakura Park at 4 in the afternoon." Before Ruka exited the room he pulled out a piece of paper from his breast pocket and said, "Give this to her when you find her."

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Mikan sweetly said on the phone on her way out of Cossette. It is already 4 in the afternoon and she is going home.

"_Baka. Where are you right now?_" The person in the other line spoke.

"Hotaru! I'm on my way home. Why?"

"_You have to meet Hyuuga in the Sakura Park. Right now_."

"Wait! Hota—"

_Toot. Toot. Toot._

_She hang up_, MIkan thought. She sighed and then took the fastest walking route to Sakura Park.

* * *

_Where the hell is that idiot? _Natsume irritatingly thought. He has been waiting for almost 30 minutes and a pigtailed girl hadn't shown herself yet.

_You don't have her cell number so, obviously, you can't contact her._

_Damn it. I hate waiting._

_Patience is a virtue._

_Whatever._

_You're worried, right?_

_Whatever._

_I'm your conscience for god's sake, so I knew._

_Just shut up, will you?_

There. His annoying conscience stopped. Just then, he saw pigtails looking for someone, frantically. He smirked and decided to scare her for a little bit.

_I'm sure she won't discover me because of what I am wearing. _

_Stupid. Of course she won't discover you. You're practically sacked all over. Wearing two hoodies. A sunglass that almost covers your nose. Oversized and at the same time wrinkled pants. Totality, you look like an ex-convict preying for his next victim._

_Didn't I tell you to shut up? Also, I'm wearing this stuff because I don't want to be flocked by people. Stupid conscience._

_Yeah right. _

He approached her from behind and tapped her lightly. Mikan whirled around.

"Hello." She cutely said while examining Natsume from head to toe.

_See, I told you. You look like a criminal._

_Shut up._

He suddenly lifted the hood and took off his sunglasses.

"You're late for approximately 30 minutes." He snapped.

"Looking for someone popular is really hard, you know. Especially when he is draped all over." She retorted.

"Anyways," he said as he pulled the envelope Ruka gave him for her, "Ruka told me to give this to you." And handed it over to her. "Then, I'll be going ahead." Pulling his hood again.

"What's inside?"

"Dunno."

MIkan opened the envelope and saw a scented envelope with gold letters written: _You are accordingly invited to Luna Koizumi's debut and New Year's Ball in La Fontana Hotel this coming Saturday at 4:00 p.m. You're presence will be appreciated._

"An invitation . . . I mean, WHAT THE HELL?" MIkan shouted, drawing a lot of attention form passersby's.

Natsume dragged MIkan far from the people. When he knew they were away from the people, he shouted. "What the hell? Why did you shout, Polka?"

_AHAHAHA! The Great Natsume Hyuuga just got freaked out!_

_Piss off._

"I am invited to a ball? And an actress will be there! Okay, Hyuuga. I know I pissed you a lot but this a bad practical joke. Am I really that awful to you that to the extent you used Ruka's good name into this? I know how to repent, just don't make me a fool in that La Fontalia or whatsoever. Look, the bottom-line is, I'll do anything." Mikan said in a rush.

Natsume smirked. "Anything?"

_Flash. Flash. Flash.

* * *

_

END OF CHAPTER 3

Opera House: I was actually planning updating this last January. But as a student of freaking school that focuses mostly in academics, won't allow me to update in January. –sigh- Just kill me with your reviews.


End file.
